republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Malaya Party
| legalised = | dissolved = | merger = | split = | predecessor = | merged = | successor = | headquarters = | head_office = | newspaper = | think_tank = | student_wing = | youth_wing = | womens_wing = | wing1_title = | wing1 = | wing2_title = | wing2 = | wing3_title = | wing3 = | wing4_title = | wing4 = | membership_year = | membership = | ideology = Conservatism Economic liberalism Liberal conservatism Constitutionalism Setiptonism | position = Centre-right | religion = | national = Progressive Congress of Setiptonists | regional = | european = | continental = | international = | europarl = | affiliation1_title = | affiliation1 = | colors = | anthem = | seats1_title = House | seats1 = | seats2_title = Senate | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} '''Party of the Stars and Back' is a Alodian Conservative-Setiptonist Political party formed on 29 August 2017. Members Senate # Dan Ticktum # Analyn Jose House # Renee Bargh (Formerly Socialist) # Millie Bobby Brown (Formerly Setiptonist) # Erika Costell (Formerly Setiptonist) # Andrea Dovizioso (Formerly PDP-Laban) # Billy Eichner (Formerly NUP) # Caloy Garcia (Formerly NPC) # Gigi Gorgeous (Formerly PDP-Laban) # Yeng Guiao (Formerly Liberal) # Daniel Harper (Formerly NUP) # Kyle Thomas Harvey (Formerly Setiptonist) # Jacques Houdek (Formerly PDP-Laban) # Vanessa Hudgens (Formerly Liberal) # Paris Jackson (Formerly Setiptonist) # Liza Koshy (Formerly Socialist) # Kendrick Lamar (Formerly PDP-Laban) # Bebe Rexha (Formerly PMP) # Yara Shahidi (Formerly Socialist) # Sydney Sierota (Formerly Socialist) # Ashley Sutton (Formerly Socialist) Other politicians The Better Half Cast and Staff Love to the Stars and Back # Antoinette Jadaone # Julia Barretto # Joshua Garcia # Carmina Villarroel # Cherry Pie Picache # Ariel Rivera # Maricar Reyes # Edgar Allan Guzman # Jelson Bay # Odette Khan # Eda Nolan # Ruby Ruiz # Belle Mariano # Joaquin Reyes # Moira dela Torre Setiptonist-Backed Constitutionist Other personalities # Homer Bailey # Bianca Balti # Desmin Borges # Alessandro Borghi # Parker Bridwell # Tanya Carlson # Aya Cash # Luciana Damon # Juan Martín del Potro # Kim Dickens # Grigor Dimitrov # Colman Domingo # Kether Donohue # Kyle Edmund # Isabeli Fontana # Jack Fords # Chris Geere # Robbie Gray # Michael Greyeyes # Rebecca Hall # Wynn Hamlyn # Nao Hibino # Steven Hocking # Hong Chau # John Isner # Sir Michael Jones # Josh Kennedy # Renata Kuerten # Nick Kyrgios # Rachel McCord # Hallie Meyers-Shyer # Anna Mouglalis # Daisy Pearce # Cliff Pennington # Roberta Pitrone # Lucas Pouille # Albert Pujols # Eva Riccobono # Paddy Ryder # Greta Scarano # Keely Shaye Smith # Josh Siegel # Rob Simmons # Kateřina Siniaková # Stephen Strasburg # Candice Swanepoel # Rex Tillerson # Jasmine Trinca # Coco Vandeweghe # Luis Videgaray Caso # Kathryn Wilson # Dwight Yoakam Other politician # Chris Ellis # Art Dela Cruz, Jr. # Dave Marcelo # Raymund Aguilar Category:Political parties in Alodia Category:Setiptonist parties